


fireplace makeout session

by candy_coated_eyes



Category: Lobotomy Corporation (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Multi, Suggestive Themes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:27:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25718800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/candy_coated_eyes/pseuds/candy_coated_eyes
Summary: Content rating; teen and upRelationships/pairings; Angela/Binah/Gebura/ReaderContent warning;Characters; Angela(lobotomy corporation), Binah(Lobotomy Corporation), Gebura(Lobotomy Corporation), Original Female CharacterAdditional tags; fluff, suggestiveA fire crackled inside the hearth. Warm blankets lay scattered across the floor as giggleing girls trade secrets."Angela. I dare you to kiss all of us!" Keter cries out sitting up. She turned on her stomagh making a kissy face.
Relationships: angela/binah/gebura/reader
Kudos: 4





	fireplace makeout session

A fire crackled inside the hearth. Warm blankets lay scattered across the floor as giggleing girls trade secrets.

"Angela. I dare you to kiss all of us!" Keter cries out sitting up. She turned on her stomagh making a kissy face. 

"Please?" Binah echoed quietly. Blushing and dying for the affection of her significants.

Gebura pulled binah close and snuggled her. "Dont be so pathetic you two. Just ask. You will get all the kisses you want. Maybe even more if you ask~."

Keter sticks her tounge out lazily. "No gebura. Keep your finger away from the inner thigh. We know binah is your favorite cause she fit in your arms perfectly but don't forget she has to consent."

Binah flushed and scrambled to Angela hiding behind her. Keter and everyone laughs at binahs flustered state. Binah drapes herself over angela and pouts. Angela blushes and pulls Binah down kissing her. Binah is one hit KO’d.

Angela crawled over to grebura, who was promptly crawling away. “Gebby~ come on dont you wanna kiss?”

“Yes but angelah- umph!” Gebura finds herself shut up by a full mouth kiss. Angela runs a hand down Gebera's stomach feeling the muscles twitch under the touch. “Shut up and get kissed by an icey bitch.”

Gebura just flops. Angela is surprised when keter crawls over and pulls her close and kisses her lazily. The soft, languid pace making her nervous and flustered.

Gebura watches the two kiss and binah is slowly recovering from the unprecedented affection. Binah finally notices and wiggles. She puts up a face of neutrality, staring at the two.

Gebura is more entranced. Her fingers tracing her lips as she remembered Angela's kiss. "I...i want another kiss please!"

This startles the other three in the room who share glances. Binah crawls over. "So I heard you like that I fit in your arms just right. Why not see if our lips do too?"

Gebura nods and leans down, cupping Binah's jaw softly. They kiss. Angela watches Keter's face as they lazily grin watching the love struck girls kiss. Binah practically draped across gebura who had curled around Binah protectively.

Keter turned back to angela and smiled. Angela was heart-struck by the smiles purity. Just pure adoration rained down on Angela in that moment "you do know I love ya Angie? Just as much as binbin and gebby."

Angela attacked Keter's lips with loving fury. Teeth clicked and lips got bitten. It was messy.

Gebura and Binah finished their own session and decided to take a nap in eachother's arms.

Once angela ran out of fuel she slowed down and eventually stopped. Keter pushed her over and laid next to her. "Red black white and blue. Such a beautiful combo dont you think?"

"Yeah. The best."


End file.
